


Dream

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Glide, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: If Homura cries bloody tears, this will all end as yet another dream. A parody of Glide by niki.





	Dream

Count up all your shattered wishes  
If you repair them, just what will you do?  
Wind up another timeline  
And become lost in the deep labyrinths  
Ah..

Cast some mysterious magic  
Throw on a sullied uniform  
If you cry sweet-tasting tears,  
Will you two finally connect?  
You stopped caring about everyone but her  
Make a wrong move, and they’ll surely hurt you  
Go back in time again  
And lose yourself in the long nights  
Ah..

Cast a magic spell  
Without hiding your frozen heart  
If you cry sweet-tasting tears,  
Walpurgisnacht might finally end

Ah!

Will you two finally connect?  
Cast some mysterious magic  
Become her nightmares  
If you cry bloody tears,  
Everything will remain a tragedy  
Destroying your heart  
Destroying the whole world  
If you cry bloody tears,  
This will end as yet another dream


End file.
